Of Werewolves and Brothers
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: To think the Hardy Boys' lives could get any stranger than teenagers sleuthing around. When they have a run-in with a werewolf, everything changes. Now the Hardy Boys have to tackle the Wizarding World and all the misfortunes that follow. Come and see what happens when Harry and his friends meet Frank and Joe Hardy, teenage detectives!
1. Chapter 1

**/Hello! Welcome to a crossover of Hardy Boys and Harry Potter! I hope you enjoy this awesome story of mine.**

**Ok, so Joe and Frank are going to be younger. Frank is going into Junior year and Joe is going into Sophomore year. So that means Frank is 16/17 and Joe is 15/16. If I'm correct, that means Joe is Harry's age(this will be taking place when Harry is in Year 5 at Hogwarts).**

**Please remember that this is just a fanfic and that you don't have to like it or read for that matter. Also, no hate comments! I dislike them very much and I know other authors dislike them too. Please be respectful of my fanfic idea.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I look over at Frank as we sneak through the woods. I glance at my watch to see that it's 11:59. The full moon peaks through the leaves as we continue to walk foreword.

"You see anything Frank," I ask my brother.

"Not yet. Let's hope that Mr. Walter was right about the wolf appearing on the full moon," Frank tells me as we hear a howl.

"I guess so," I tell him. "Also, why did he ask two teenagers like us to go out in the woods around midnight, on a full moon, to find a wolf? I mean, the wolf could be a werewolf for all we know," I say as we head towards the howl.

"We aren't going to fight it Joe. He ask us to confirm that he's not crazy about the strange wolf," Frank reminds me.

"I know that!"

"Quiet now. We are close," Frank whispers to me as we creep quietly closer to where the wolf is.

We hide behind some bushes. I peak over them and I see a creature.

"What is that? It's like a humanoid-wolf thing," I whisper as I look at it.

Frank pulls his camera out and he quickly snaps a photo of it.

"Alright let's go," Frank says as I nod my head in agreement.

We are about to turn and leave, when the wind suddenly change. We freeze and we glance towards the wolf. The humanoid-wolf stands still and sniffs that air. My eye widens as the humanoid-wolf turns towards us.

"Run," Frank tells me as we scramble up as we run away from the wolf.

The wolf howls as we continue to run. I glance to my right to see Frank running right next to me. I hear the humanoid-wolf chase after us as we continue to run through the woods.

"Look out," Frank says as I turn to see the wolf leap at me.

Frank pushes me out of the way. I fall onto the ground and I then hear Frank cry out.

"Frank," I say as I look over to see the wolf holding him on his left forearm.

I stand up and I grab a fallen branch, that happens to be next to me. I use it as a bat and I hit the wolf in the back of it's head. I then hit him in the eyes and he releases Frank. The wolf growls and he faces me. I swing the branch once more and I hit the wolf across the face. I then stand between my brother and the wolf.

"Yeah! You better run," I say as the wolf turns and runs away from us.

I drop the branch and I turn towards Frank to see him holding his left arm.

"Frank! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah. I'll live," Frank tells me as he stands up. "Thanks. Let's head home now."

"You should be going to a doctor," I say as we start walking towards where we parked the van.

"I'll see one in the morning. It's late and Dad wants us home before 1:30," Frank tells me.

"Alright fine! But we are going to clean that wound and I'm staying with you for the rest of the night! Also, I'm driving us home," I tell Frank.

"Deal."

We walk out of the woods and I spot our van. Frank gives me the keys and we enter the car. I start it up and we head home.

"We can't tell Dad what happened until tomorrow," Frank tells me.

"Why?"

"Because he will freak out."

"Alright. If Dad, Mom or Aunt Trudy is up, I'll distract and you head to our bathroom to get cleaned up. I will then bandage you up and we can have a sleepover in your room," I tell Frank.

"Great idea Bro," Frank says as I smile.

"Why thank you!"

* * *

**Frank's POV**

I look outside as we pull up into our driveway.

"Alright, now it's time to be ninjas!"

I roll my eyes as we get out of the van. Joe acts like a ninja as I walk towards the front door.

"Come on Frank! We must be ninjas," Joe whisper-yells at me.

"They already know we are home. The van isn't really quiet," I remind Joe as he sighs.

"You're no fun," Joe says as he starts walking next to me.

Joe uses the house key to unlock the door and we walk in. I close and lock the door behind us. We then proceed to sneak up the stairs.

"Frank, Joe? Is that you," we hear our Dad call from his study.

"Yeah, it's us," Joe says as I continue to go up the stair. "We'll tell you what happened later."

"Alright. See you in the morning," our Dad says as we sigh in relief.

We hurry off towards Joe's room, since his is the closest. We enter and Joe closes the door behind us.

"I'll see you in a bit," I tell Joe as I head into the bathroom.

"Alright. Just tell me when I can come in."

"I will," I tell Joe as I close the door to the bathroom.

I wince as I slowly take my shirt off. I glance at the wound to see that it's covered in blood.

"It only looks bad because there's blood covering it," I mutter to myself as I finish getting undress.

I step into the shower and I turn it on. The warm water cascades down me as I wash myself. I wince as some soap seep into the wound. I finish cleaning myself and I turn the water off. I get out and I dry myself. I then wrap a towel around my waist.

"Alright Joe, you can come in," I tell my brother as the door to his room opens up.

"That didn't take long," Joe says as he enter with just underwear on.

"No. I just want to go to bed," I tell him as I stiffen a yawn.

"I agree," Joe says as he grabs the first aid kit from under the sink. "The bite doesn't look so bad."

"Yeah. Though it looked worse with all the blood surrounding it," I say as Joe cleans the wound. "Careful," I say as I wince from the sting.

"My bad. Anyways, how you feel?"

"Better than when we were in the woods. You," I ask Joe.

"Tired. Well, you're done. I'm going to get clean now."

"Alright. See you in a bit," I say as I enter my room and I close the door.

I turn my light in the room on. I grab a white t-shirt and some underwear and I put them on. After getting dress, I lay in my bed. I look up at my ceiling as Joe enters.

"Move over Frank. I can't lay down with you hogging the bed," Joe says as I move over a bit. "Gee thanks."

"No problem," I say as Joe climbs into my bed.

"So then, who do you think at werewolf is," Joe ask me.

"We don't have any proof that the wolf we saw is a werewolf. Also, there have been no proof that werewolves even exist," I remind Joe.

"So?"

"Let's worry about that in the morning. It's late and we still need to take a look at the photo that I took."

"Alright. Night," Joe says as he rolls to his side.

"Night."


	2. Chapter 2

**/Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last one. Oh yeah! This takes place in April. Frank is finishing up his Sophomore year and Joe is finishing his Freshman year. Frank is 16 and Joe is 15.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Frank's POV**

I open my eyes to see the sunlight shinning through my window. I blink a couple of times to adjust to the lighting. I glance to my right to see that Joe is still sound asleep. I quietly leave my bed, so I don't wake Joe up. I walk towards our bathroom to change the bandages. I close the door quietly behind me as I turn the lights on. I unwrap the bandages over the sink, just incase it's still bleed, which it probably is. My eyes widen in surprise as I see that my wound has healed and now it's just a scar.

"What the-how," I mutter as I look at the scar. "I have to show Joe."

I turn the light off and I head back into my room. I walk over to me bed and I start shaking Joe.

"Joe! Joe wake up! This is important," I tell him as he shrugs my arm off and rolls over.

"5 more minutes Frank," Joe mutters as he starts to fall asleep again.

"No Joe! This have to do with the bite mark from that wolf," I tell him.

"I'm up," Joe says as he sits up and looks at me. "Now, what about the bite mark?"

"It's healed," I tell Joe as I show it to him. "I went to change the bandages and I found it like this."

Joe looks at the scar in shock. He grabs my arm and he looks at it.

"Dude. It looks like you got this a couple of months ago and not last night! Please tell me you aren't seeing me as a yummy snack," Joe says as he looks at me.

"No. What do we tell Dad?"

"No, what do we tell Aunt Gertrude and Mom. I'm more worried about them than Dad," Joe says.

"Well, I could wear a bandage and told them I got scratched last night. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Let's just hope that works," Joe says as he gets out of my bed.

"It will. Let's get dressed and then go down for breakfast," I suggest.

"Great idea. See you in a bit," Joe says as he heads to his room.

* * *

**Random Witch's POV**

I walk into the office as Aurors hurry around to do what they have to.

"Have we found her yet," I call out as I enter the planning area.

"Not yet. We are trying are best Ma'am," a Auror Ethan tells me. "The full moon was last night, so she won't be moving around for a couple of days."

"There is a chance that she haven't moved since the full moon last month," another pipe up.

"Because she would feel safe where she is. She believes that we don't know where she is," I say as I look at one of the Aurors. "How many Elite Aurors are free to help us with this?"

"Only Thompson and Greggory. All of the others are busy with other cases," Auror Ethan tells me.

"Alright. Tell them to meet me in my office. The three of us will have to do until the others are free," I say as I head towards my office.

I enter my office and I sit at my desk as I wait for Thompson and Greggory to enter. The door opens up and they walk in.

"What do you need Mari," Thompson ask me.

"I need your help in catching a Witch named Elizabeth Wilson," I tell them as I pull a picture of her out. "She is a powerful witch that have evaded our attempts to capture her for sometime now."

"Ok. So why can't you do it by yourself," Thompson ask me as Greggory looks at the photo.

"She's a Werewolf, isn't she," Greggory says as he looks at me.

"Yes. Her bite mark is on her left shoulder. You can see it poking out from under her shirt," I tell him as Thompson relooks at the photo.

"Alright. Where to you think she is," Thompson ask as I wave my wand and map of the States appear.

"We believe she is around this area," I say as the area starts to glow. "We also believe she haven't moved since the full moon last month."

"Looks like she's taking a risk," Greggory says as he looks over the area.

"Yes. She feels safe," I say.

"Hey look, Bayport is in the area," Greggory says as we look at the map to see that he's correct.

"And why does that matter," Thompson says as he cross his arms.

"Well...I have distant relatives that live there. Also, there are muggle detectives that live there," Greggory says as he looks at me.

"What's there names?"

"Fenton Hardy is their father. Frank and Joe Hardy are teenage detectives," Greggory tells me. "If she knows anything about muggles, she won't go there. But..."

"But what," Thompson ask Greggory.

"Look, if Elizabeth doesn't keep up with muggle news, then there is a big chance that she might be there. I can send work and ask my relatives if there have been any sights of a Werewolf. While we wait word from them, we should explore the area surrounding Bayport," Greggory tells us.

"Alright. Send word to them today. We will start our search tomorrow," I tell them.

"Fine by me," Thompson says as he leaves.

"I'll go write and send the letter to them now," Greggory says as he heads towards his office.

My door close and I look at the map.

"Let's just hope she haven't bitten anyone, Wizard, Witch or Muggle, yet."

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I wait for Frank at the top of the stairs, so that we can face our worried Aunt and Mom together. He walks over and I notice that he put clean bandaged on. I raise an eyebrow as I look at him.

"The scar wasn't there when they last saw me. I was just going to say that I got a bad scratch while we were in the wood," Frank tells me.

"Alright. Ready to face Mama Bear squared," I ask Frank.

"Yeah. Let's just hope they don't make me take the bandages off. Then we are busted," Frank says as he started to walk down the stairs.

"Why? Because we can't tell them how you got it."

"Yes. And because it basically appeared overnight," Frank says as we enter the kitchen.

"What basically appeared overnight," our Mom ask us. "Frank! What happened to your arm?!"

"Hey Mom! Frank accidentally tripped and got a scratch on his arm. Nothing to worry about," I tell Mom as I sit on the stool.

"Yeah. I didn't see the root at my feet and I tripped over it," Frank says as he sits next to me.

"Alright. You did clean it when you got home, right?"

"Of course! So, what's for breakfast," I ask as I change the subject.

Our mom then brings some French toast over to us. I smile as I glance at Frank.

"Photo after we eat?"

"Yeah. Hopefully we got something," Frank days as we start to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**/Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story. What did you think about the last chapter? Ok, so Iola isn't dead! Vanessa is going to make an appearance, but I haven't decided who will date Joe.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Joe's POV**

After breakfast, we went to the lab downstairs, so that we can see what we got on the photo. I sit as I watch Frank tale care of the photo. I hear footsteps and I look to see our Dad enter the basement.

"Hey Dad," I say as Frank looks up from his work.

"Hi Dad," Frank says as our Dad walks over to us.

"Hello Boys. You got anything," Dad ask us.

"The photo should be done in a bit," Frank tells Dad as he looks at us.

"Ok. You alright Frank? I heard from your Mother that you got hurt."

"It's nothing bad Dad. I promise," Frank tells him.

"Alright. Just be careful next time," he tells us.

"Aren't we always," I say as he looks at me.

"You think so? Did yo forget all of those times when you were kidnapped? What about all those times you two where shot at? And those other times you and Frank where tortured? Don't forget-"

"Alright! We get it Dad. Our track record haven't been the best," I say as I sigh. "But, those weren't our fault! It was the culprits! They just wouldn't come peacefully!"

"I know. But please be more careful," Dad says.

"We will do our best to be careful," Frank says.

"Alright. Oh yeah, Phil is here."

"Ok thanks Dad. We will be right up," I say as he heads up the stairs.

"Ok. I'll tell Phil that."

"Thanks Dad," Frank says as he disappears.

"So, is the photo done yet?"

* * *

**Frank's POV**

"No. It will take a couple of minutes. Let's go see what Phil wants while we wait," I say as I head towards the stairs.

"Alright. Hey, when are Chet and Iola suppose to be back," Joe ask me.

"In a week and a half," I tell Joe. "Did you forget when your crush is coming home?"

"No! I just thought they would be back soon," Joe says.

"Oh, so Iola **IS** your crush," I say as I grin.

"What?! Who said that," Joe says as his face burns up.

"You did," I say as we reach the top of the stairs.

"No I didn't!"

"You didn't deny the fact when I said it," I point out. "So you **MUST** have a crush on her."

"I didn't hear what you said!"

"Uh-huh. Yeah right," I say.

"Yeah! I couldn't hear you over my own thoughts," Joe says as we enter the living room to see Phil there.

"What are you guys arguing about now," Phil ask us.

"Joe is denying that Iola is his crush, which she is," I tell Phil as he grins.

"She's not my crush," Joe shouts out.

"Joseph Hardy! No yelling in the house," our Mom says.

"Sorry Mom," Joe says as he glares at me.

I smile and ruffle his hair. I then look back at Phil.

"So, what brings you to our awesome home," I ask him.

"I have a tiny mystery that I thought you could help me with," Phil tells us.

"Alright! So, what do you need help with," Joe ask Phil.

"Alright so..."

* * *

**Same Random Witch's POV**

"Anything," I ask Thompson as he returns to the meeting place.

"Nothing. She's not in this town," he tells me as Greggory enters the muggle café.

"I got nothing either," Greggory says as he sits at out table. "We should go to a town with a small population of Wizards and Witches. She will be keeping a low profile for a while. What's a better way than be surrounded by muggles."

"Agreed. We should look at the map when we get back to the Ministry and figure out where are going to next," I say as I take a sip of my tea.

"Have you heard back from your relatives in Bayport," Thompson ask Greggory.

"Not yet. Emma, her husband and two kids are on vacation. They will be back into a week and a half."

"So while we wait, we can continue to narrow our search," I say as I finish my tea. "Anyways, we should head on out. It's around dinner time and we have to get ready for tomorrow."

Greggory and Thompson agrees and we leave muggle café.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

"So where to you think Phil and Amber will go on their date next week," I ask Frank.

We were able to help Phil out with his little mystery. He was getting these love letters from someone. Turns out it was this girl from out school named Amber. She has a big crush on Phil and she didn't know how to tell him. After a bit of talking, Phil asked her on a date next Saturday, since today is Saturday.

"I don't know. Anyways, the photo is done."

"So, what's on it," I ask Frank as he gets the photo.

"Let's see," Frank says as he place it on the table.

We both peer at the photo to see darkness.

"Awe, we didn't get anything," I say.

"Yes we did Joe, stop whining," Frank tells me.

"I'm not whining! And what do you mean by we got something," I ask my brother.

"Look," Frank says as he points at the photo. "The reason why we didn't get a clear photo is because of bad lighting. But you can clearly see the outline of the wolf," Frank tells me as I take a closer look.

I look at the photo as I make an 'oh' sound.

"I see it now! So, what are we going to do with this knowledge my dear brother," I ask Frank.

"Show the photo to Dad and then tell Mr. Walter that he's not crazy," Frank says, like the answer is that plain and obvious.

"I don't think so," I tell Frank. "Look, that wasn't a normal wolf, and this photo proves it! Frank, that wolf have to be a werewolf! And that mean you are one too."

"We don't have solid proof that I am or that the wolf we saw is a werewolf Joe!"

"Your wound is all the proof we need! Frank, let's wait a day or two. Then we can tell them. There is still a lot we need to look into," I say as I give Frank my award-winning puppy eyes.

"That's not going to work Joe," Frank says as he cross his arms.

"Please~ Frank! We still got to figure this one out!"

Frank looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Frank! Just a couple of days! Then, we can show Dad what we found," I tell Frank.

"Alright fine! Once Chet and Iola get back, we will show Dad what we've found," Frank says as he caves in.

"Alright! Now then, where shall we start?"


	4. Chapter 4

**/Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story. What's your favorite part of the story so far?**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Joe's POV**

Frank sit next to me as we eat some lunch.

"So, what do you think we will find in this case," I ask him as I stuff some food into my mouth.

"Joe, stop stuffing your face with food," Frank tell him as he takes a bit of his boring, PB&J sandwich.

"Frank, Wha da you teeh wook sarpr," Joe says with his mouth full of food.

"Sorry, what did you say Joe? I couldn't understand you with your mouth full," Frank say as I swallows my food.

"Why do your teeth look sharper," I re-ask him.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! Your canine teeth looks sharper that yesterday," I tell Frank as he frowns.

"Why would the be sharper?"

"Because you are a werewolf now! Duh!"

"We got no proof of that," Frank argues back.

"We got the photo," I counter.

"It doesn't show us much. It's just the outline."

"So then we head back there in a month and gather more evidence!"

"Joe, we can't. I don't want you to get hurt. You almost got hurt."

"Almost doesn't count Frank," I say as I roll my eyes. "Anyways, I'm going to the arcade. You want to join me or not?"

"Alright. Let's go. And I'm driving us," Frank tells me as he grabs the keys to the van.

"Whatever Bro," I say as I smile.

I hop into the passenger seat of the van as Frank climb into the driver's seat. I look out of the window as we head towards the arcade. We stop at a stoplight and I stop a woman with fiery red hair standing at the crosswalk. She is wearing a white blouse with jean on.

"Hey Frank, doesn't she look new," I ask my brother as he glance at the woman.

"A bit. Why?"

"Ah nothing," I say as the light turn green and we continue on.

* * *

**/Alright. So, I'm gonna do a time skip now. I don't feel like writing a boring week and a half while they try and find clues, but they don't. Anyways.../**

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

* * *

**Frank's POV**

I drive Joe and myself to the Morton's farm. They are getting back today, so we thought we would go and stop by to see hello.

"I brought the photo," Joe tells me. "Maybe Iola can work some computer magic and make it clearer."

"Great idea, let's ask your girlfriend for help," I say as I glance at my brother.

"Yeah-Hey! Iola's not my girlfriend," Joe says as he stops looking out of the window as he glares at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, your crush," I say as I spot the Morton's house in the distance.

"She's not my crush!"

"Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that."

"It's true!"

"Oh look! We're here," I say as I park the van and I get out.

Joe mutters something under his breath as he leaves the van. We then walk towards the front door.

"...I can ask them-Oh! Hey Frank! Hey Joe! Glad that you could stop by," Iola says as she smiles from the front door.

"Hey Iola, we thought we would stop by. Mind if we come in," I ask as her smiles widen.

"Come on in! Mom just put some cookies into the oven. Chet it unpacking right now," Iola explains as we walk to the kitchen.

"Hello boys! How are you," Mrs. Morton ask us.

"We're doing great. Mmmm, those cookies smell great," Joe states.

"Well, I better go and finish unpacking. Once I'm done, you can tell Chet and I about the cases you have been on since we left," Iola says as she heads towards her room.

"So, any interesting cases," Mrs. Morton ask us.

"Well, we did help Phil find a girlfriend," I tell her as we sit down on the stools in the kitchen.

"That's wonderful!"

"Hey guys. I see you aren't on a case," Chet says as he walks over to us.

"Not right this second. Well, we are on one, but we need to wait until we can get back into it," Joe says as he takes one of the cookies that Mrs. Morton pulls out from the oven. "Ow! Hot!"

"Of course it's hot Joe. She just pulled them out of the oven," I tell him.

"Here," Mrs. Morton says as she hands Joe a glass of milk. "I'm going to go and check on my husband. You guys can have some cookies while you talk."

Mrs. Morton then heads towards the barn, where Mr. Morton is at.

"So, any interesting cases," Iola ask us.

"Yeah. We had to go find a wolf in the woods 'round midnight this one night. We were hoping that you could do your computer magic and make the picture more clear," I say as Joe pulls he photo from his pocket.

"I can give it a shot," Iola says as she takes the photo from Joe.

Their fingers brush slightly and I can see a light blush grace Joe's cheeks. I smirk as I take a bit of the cookie.

"What happened Frank," Chet ask as he spots my bandages.

"Ah. I scratched myself when we were looking for the wolf, I tell them."

"When did you look for this wolf?"

"About a week and a half ago. Why you wondering Iola?"

"I was just curious on how long The Hardy Boys are stuck on this case. Now that I know, I'll get to work on clearing this photo for you guys," Iola says as she stands up.

She lightly kisses Joe on the cheek as she turns towards me.

"I'll see you guys later," Iola says as she walks towards her room.

"You totally like her," I say to Joe, once she is out of earshot.

"What?! No," Joe squawks out.

"He totally does. And if you break my sister's heart, you got me coming after you," Chet says as he shakes his fist at Joe.

"...Noted," Joe says.

"Anyways! We better head on out," I say as I stand up. "Come on Joe. We'll stop by tomorrow to see if Iola was about to clear the photo up."

"Alright. I'll see you guys later," Chet says as we head towards our van.

"So, home and video games," Joe ask as he sits in the passenger seat.

"Alright fine. But I choose the game," I tell Joe as I start the car.

"Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**/Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story. Once they get to Hogwarts, the updating is going to slow down because I need to read/watch what happens. Comment below your favorite moment in the story so far!**

**Alright, so the three names below are the two Wizards and Witch that are the main focus in the American Wizarding World. They are all OCs made for this fanfiction. Mari is the 'Same Random Witch', so I'm going to put Mari instead of 'Same Random Witch' because that's getting annoying to continue to write. Also, Mari's middle name is Tina.**

**Douglas 'Doug' Thompson**

**David 'Dave' Greggory**

**Mari Tina McGruff**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Mari's POV**

My door burst open and I look to see Greggory standing there.

"Where's Thompson," Greggory ask as I spy the letter in his hand.

"Did you hear back from your relatives in Bayport?"

"Yes. So where is Thompson?"

* * *

**Frank's POV**

"Joe! Come on! We're going to be later!"

"I'm coming I'm coming! Geez Frank, no need to worry," Joe says as he finish putting his other shoe on.

"I'll meet you in the van," I say as I grab the keys and I head to the van.

I climb into the driver seat and I start the van. I change the radio station as an Elvis song starts to play.

"This is a great song," Joe says as he hops into the passenger seat.

"Yup," I say as I start us off towards the pizza place where we are meeting our friends.

"Ya know, it's too bad Iola wasn't able to clear the photo up."

"She did try," I point out.

"True. Hey look! We're here," Joe states as I park the van.

"Gee thanks. I didn't know," I say sarcastically.

"No problem!"

"Joe, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. I knew that!"

"Come on, let's go see our friends."

* * *

**Mari's POV**

"So, what does the letter say," I ask Greggory as Thompson enters my office and closes the door.

"My niece Iola wrote it. Apparently, the Hardy Boys are on a case that involves finding a wolf. Iola copied the photo that they took and sent it with the letter," Greggory says as he place the photo on the table. "She was hoping that we could clear the photo up. She believes that it can help our case."

"Alright. I'll clear it up. Anything else," I ask as I grab my wand.

"Apparently the older brother got hurt when they were looking for the wolf. He says it's a scratch, but they didn't see it so it could be something else," Greggory states as he finish skimming through the rest of the letter. "Everything else is just her telling me how she's doing and what she's been up to."

"Got it," I say as the picture appears.

"Well, looks like we found our suspect. Now what," Thompson ask.

"We wait until the full moon to get her. It would be better to catch her off guard. We can't loose her again," I say as I glance Greggory and Thompson.

"Ok. We can visit Emma and her family before we head off to find her. I could introduce you to Iola and Chester, though he goes by Chet."

"Good idea. Now then, let's get everything we need and make sure our plan is fool proof."

* * *

**Frank's POV**

Joe and I walk next to each other as we head towards our van. We just finished hanging out with our friends.

"It's too bad that Iola wasn't able to clear the photo up," Joe says as he looks at said photo.

"Yeah. Anyways, let's head home and figure out what to do," I say as I climb into the driver seat.

"Alright."

* * *

**/I know, another time skip. But I must! To skip the boringness of repetitiveness/**

_**~Time Skip~**_

* * *

**Joe's POV**

"I got the door," I call as I sprang up from the floor.

I smile as I open the door to see the pizza delivery guy there. I pay for the pizza and I bring the box towards the living room, where Frank is waiting for me.

"It's a good thing it's just the two of us for this weekend," I state as I put the box down.

"Yeah. At least we don't have to worry about sneaking out tonight," Frank agrees as he grabs a slice pepperoni pizza.

"So. You think we will find anything new?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We will have to wait and see," Frank says as he takes a bite of his pizza.

The TV plays softly in the background as we continue to eat our dinner. I soon finish my slice and I reach my hand out to grab another one.

"What time is it," I ask Frank as I take a bite of my pizza.

"It's about 7:30PM," Frank says as he glance at his watch.

"Ok. Are you done with the pizza," I ask Frank.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yup, well, after I finish this slice."

"Alright. I'll put the pizza into the fridge," Frank says as he close the lid and he heads to the kitchen.

I raise my pizza to take another bite, when I hear a noise from the kitchen.

"Frank?! You alright," I say as I place my pizza down and I head into the kitchen to see Frank clutching his head. "Frank!"

I run over to my brother. I see the pizza box next him.

"Frank! Dude, you alright?! Oh wait, dumb question you don't look alright," I say as I kneel next to Frank.

"No...question...is dumb...Joe," Frank says.

"Frank! You're alive!"

"Of...course...I am. Though," Frank mutters.

"Though what?"

"I...hate to...say...but you...were right."

"About what," I ask Frank in puzzlement.

"Really," he mutters. "Werewolf?"

"Oh ok...wait what?!"

Frank smiles slightly as he grunts.

"Ah Frank! Please don't howl, we don't need the neighbors to be calling the police while our lives are changing," I say as I grab his hand.

"I'll...try," Frank mutters.

* * *

**/Hehehe. I'm leaving ya'll hanin' 'til next chapter. See ya!/**


	6. Chapter 6

**/Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story. What did you think of that awesome cliff hanger?**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Frank's POV**

I can feel Joe staying next to me.

"Don't worry Frank. Everything will be fine," Joe says as I look at him.

I roll my eyes as I shift. I try and stand up, but it doesn't go so well. Joe grabs my arm and he helps me stand up.

"Alright. Let's get to the living room before you, ya know. Finish. It's spacious," Joe says as we stumble out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

I stumble to the ground and I hear Joe call my name. I close my eyes as I groan in pain. I slowly open my eyes to see my snout.

"Come on Frank. You are going to be fine-ah!"

I feel myself get taller as I hunch over. I bite my tongue as I feel a howl build up. I growl out as I clench my now claw hands. Then suddenly, the pain ends. I blink as I look around. My eyes fall on Joe as he looks at me with a shock expression on his face. Joe blinks and he snaps his mouth close.

"Please tell me you aren't seeing me as a yummy snack," Joe blurts out.

I roll my eyes and I pat Joe on the head. He blinks his eyes as he looks at me. Joe them smiles widely and he gives me a hug.

"I'm so happy you aren't like that other werewolf," Joe mutters as he takes a step back. "Now then, stay right here! We gotta take a photo or two."

Joe then heads towards my room to grab my camera. I blink as I stand there in confusion as Joe disappears around the corner of the stairs. I look around the living room and I make sure I don't hit anything.

"Alright! I just need to set it up and we can take a photo," Joe says as I look at him. "And yes, we will keep it hidden from Mom, Dad and Aunt Gertrude. We shouldn't mention this to anyone. Oh yeah! We should tell Mr. Walter that is was just kids playing a prank on him and that the wolf was fake," Joe says as he continues to talk as he sets the camera up.

I kneel(?) as Joe starts the timer for the camera. He then runs over to me and he stands next to me as he smiles widely. I roll my eyes as I look at the camera. The flash goes off and Joe hurries off to put the camera away. He then returns to the living room.

"Alright Frank, what's next?"

* * *

**Joe's POV**

"WHOOOOOHOOOOOO! YEAH! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

I my smile widens as I hold onto Frank as he runs through the woods. We decided to find the werewolf and stop him from causing anymore trouble. Right now, I'm on Frank's back. His dark chestnut brown hair blows in my face as we run through the woods. I glance back to see his fluffy tail.

"Hey Frank! I never thought that you would have a fluffy tail," I shout out so that he can hear me over the wind.

Frank grunts as I frown.

"What do you mean that my tail would be nonexistent?! My tail would be fluffy and softer than yours!"

Frank grunts as he starts to slow down. He comes to a stop and we look around the woods.

"You sure this is where we saw the werewolf last full moon? I don't him," I say as I slip off of Frank's back.

Frank grunts as he nods his head over at a certain spot.

"Oh yeah?! You think you're so smart. Wait until you see that you aren't! The wolf-whaaah!"

Frank trips me down as a shadow leaps over me. My eyes widen and my mouth opens as I notice the other werewolf standing behind us.

"I will never judge your smartness again Frank," I tell my brother as I scramble to my feet. "So uh...what now?"

The werewolf's eyes shift from me to my brother. The werewolf then lets out a howl that sounds feminine.

"Wait a minute...he's actually a she," I say as I point at the werewolf. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE US THINK YOU WERE A MALE!"

She then starts to circle us. We watch her as she starts making these strange noises.

"Frank, what is she saying? I don't speak Werewolfian," I say as Frank grunts. "Of course there is no such thing as Werewolfian! I made it up! Now why is she making weird noises?!"

Frank grunts and I blink. I look between the reddish female werewolf and my brother. I point me finger between then as I look at her in horror.

"WHAT?! SHE WANT DO TO WHAT?!"

Frank grunts as he glance at me. I then turn towards my brother.

"Dude! This is serious! She wants to mate with you and have little werewolf babies! I'm sorry strange werewolf that turned my brother into a werewolf, but he's taken! He has an obvious crush of Callie!"

Frank's head snaps at me and he growls at me.

"You can't deny the facts Frank! You have a crush on Callie Shaw and nothing is going to change that!"

Frank looks away and grunts again. I roll my eyes as I glance at the female werewolf.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say Frank. Now then, are we going to stand here all night or are we going to stop that crazy werewolf?"

Frank looks at me as he grins. I smirk back as I pick up a stick, which could be the same one I used last time. I hold the stick as a baseball bat and we look at the werewolf.

"Great idea. Let's show her what the Hardy's are about!"

* * *

**/There we go! Ah, we are so close to my favorite part of the Pre-Hogwarts! So, how did you think of the chapter? Favorite part(s)? I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Oh yeah! Did you notice that I brought up a line from a pervious chapter into this one? I dare you to find it. Comment the line below and which chapter it came from!(also, try and find it without looking at the comments).**

**Anyways, I'll see you next chapter!/**


	7. Chapter 7

**/Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story. What do you think will happen in this lovely chapter?**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Frank's POV**

I growl out as I leap at the she-werewolf. I try to slash her across her face, but she dodges my attack right before I hit her. Joe then swings the branch and he is able to hit her on her side. She growls out and she swipes at Joe. I grab her arm and throw her across the woods before she can lay a paw on him. I bare my fangs as I growl at her.

"Thanks Frank," Joe says as I grunt in his direction.

She gets back up. She growls at us as she flex her claws. She leaps at me with fangs barring at me. I grab her face and I stop her from biting me. She swipes and I yelp as her claws rank across my face.

"Hey ugly," Joe says as she whips her head at Joe.

Joe swings the branch at her. I hear a thudding noise at it connects with her head. She turns and tries to escape.

"Oh no you don't! You're not escaping this time," Joe says as I growl out in agreement.

I grab her tail. She growls out and then yelps out as I throw her against the tree. The tree cracks and falls over from the force of my strength. I grab Joe and I get us away from the tree as it falls onto the other werewolf.

"Wow. Nice hit. Who knew you had super strength," Joe says as I place him down. "So, you think she's down for the count?"

I then grab Joe and I barely miss the tree that was thrown at us.

"Well, I guess not."

She then stands up and she looks at us. Joe holds the branch like a baseball bat. We wait for her to strike, when a red lightning flies past us and hits her. We look over to see a man standing there with a stick in his hand.

"I would get back if I were you," He tells us. "Thompson can get a bit carried away when dealing with werewolves. He's not a big fan of them."

I look at Joe and he shrugs his shoulders. He place the branch down.

"Alright. Besides, we should be heading home now."

"Sorry but you can't," a female voice says and we turn to see her standing next to the man. "We need to talk. But we can do that at your place. Thompson can meet us there. Once he gets her to where she needs to be."

Joe and I look at each other. We then look back at them and Joe cross his arms.

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because Joseph, we can help you and Franklin with understanding your new reality," the female says as my eyes widen.

"How do you know us?! Are you stalking us," Joe says as he points a finger at them accusingly.

"We promise we aren't stalking you. Look, do you know a place we can go and talk without people hearing us? I promise that we will explain everything," the male says as he takes a step towards us.

I step slightly in front of Joe as I glare at the strangers. He holds his hands up to show us that he is harmless.

"Ok, ok. I understand that you are weary to trust us. My name is David Greggory. This is my co-worker Mari McGruff. I know your names because my niece and nephew are your friends."

I look at David and Mari as another man appear behinds them.

"Wha! Where did you come from," Joe say as he look at him with wide eyes.

"This is Douglas Thompson," Mari says as he glance between myself and my brother.

"Thompson, Frank isn't going to hurt anyone," David tells him. "Sorry about him. His brother was attacked by a werewolf when they were younger."

"That's alright. We won't judge him, right Frank?"

I grunt and a small smile appears on Joe's face.

"Yeah. Anyways, there is a place were we can talk," Joe says as he glances my way. "You think we it can hold a werewolf and three guest?"

I grunt as Joe nods his head.

"Yeah. I thought so. You think you guys can stay at Frank's pace?"

"Of course. Now then, lead the way," Mari says as I smile.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I smile as Frank race through the woods towards our destination. I glance at our guest to see them riding brooms.

"How does that work," I shout at David.

"Magic! Don't worry, we will explain once we get to where you guys are taking us," he says as I nod my head.

Frank makes a right turn as he starts to slow down. I look ahead to see the rundown cabin we found a couple of months ago. I hop off of Frank's back as they dismount their brooms.

"Welcome to our secret hideout! Frank and I found it a couple of months back when we were on another case," I explain as we walk towards it. "It far enough in the woods that no one will stumble upon it. It's better than taking you guys to our place. Who knows what could happen."

"That makes sense," Mari says as we enter the cabin. "Now then, let me get us some light and we can talk."

I look at her in confusion as she pulls a wooden stick out of her jacket. I then look in awe as she waves the stick and a glowing ball appears.

"Wow. How did you do that?"

"A simple spell and a wand is all I needed," Mari says as she smiles.

"Cool. Uh, anyways, let's sit down and talk," I say as I motion to the room to our left.

We then walk into the bare living area, or what could be a living area. Frank lays down and I sit down. I lean against his soft fur as our guest sit across from us.

"So then. How exactly did you know, well, everything that happened at the last full moon," I ask.

"Well, we were looking for Elizabeth, she was the werewolf that you guys were fighting. We were able to narrow down where she would be. I noticed that Bayport was in the area," David starts to explain. "You see, my cousin Emma lives here with her husband and two children. You know, Iola and Chet, correct?"

"Yeah. Wait...can they do the magic stuff with wands too," I ask.

"No. they and their mother are what we called Squib. They come from magically families, but they can't do magic themselves. Their father is a Muggle. That means he's just a regular man with no magic in his family."

"So, are Frank and I Muggle too?"

"Yes. Though is is nothing to be upset about," Mari tells us.

Frank grunts and I look at my brother.

"Yeah. So um, how come this is the first time we are hearing about magic?"

"We stay hidden."

"Oh. So, what's going to happen to use? Are you going to make us forget about magic and all that," I ask.

"No. With Frank's condition, it would be better that you both remember and stick together."

"What are you mean by 'Frank's condition'?"

"Frank has Lycanthrope."

"Excuse me, what?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**/Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story. Did you like the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter?**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Joe's POV**

"Yes. Lycanthrope is the technical term of him being a Werewolf," David says. "It's not bad or anything, I assure you that. But things are going to change now that Frank's a werewolf."

"Like what exactly," I ask.

"Well, for one thing, Frank will be turning into his wolf form every full moon. It will only last from sunset to sunrise," Mari tells us.

"Ok, that will be easy to slip out of our house and head to the woods," I say as I look at my brother.

"We will also have to check up on you guys. It's to make sure everything is fine and nothing bad is happening when he changes. It will probably be a day or two after the full moon. I suggest that Greggory be the one to be your contact to the Wizarding World. I'm not a fan of werewolves and Mari already have her hands full will a bunch," Douglas says.

"That sounds fine. It will give me an excuse to visit Iola and Chet," David says.

"I believe we should introduce you two formally to the Wizarding World in the morning, and fully plan on what exactly we will be doing going forward. You two should rest up and we will meet you guys at your place around noon," Mari says as she stands up. "Are your parents going to be home tomorrow?"

"No. They and our Aunt Gertrude are going to be away for the whole weekend," I explain to them.

"Good. It should be up to you two if you want to tell them about your...situation. If you are going to tell them, it will be helpful for one of us to be there to help explain the Wizarding World to them," Mari tells us as David and Douglas stands up.

"Alright. So, we'll see you guys at noon," I says as I look at Frank.

He grunts and I smile at my brother.

"Yeah. Just knock on the front door when you arrive."

"Deal. See you tomorrow," David says.

And with that said, they disappear. I turn and I look at my Frank as he stands up.

"So then...I guess we are being dragged into a whole new world," I say as Frank grunts in agreement. "Now then, you wanna pay Chet and Iola a surprise visit before heading home?"

Frank looks at me and I look back.

"What? It's a great idea to tell them," I argue as Frank rolls his eyes. "Of course it is! We will have questions after we talk to them tomorrow and I think it would be a good idea to have them help us. Like, Chet could invite us over during a full moon so we don't have to sneak out."

Frank grunts and I frown.

"Well it's not like they probably don't already know. They probably suspect after seeing your bandage arm and what their Uncle told them."

Frank sighs and I smile at my brother.

"It won't be so bad! I promise!"

Frank grunts and I climb onto his back.

"You'll see! This will be a great idea."

* * *

**Frank's POV**

I look over at Joe as he chucks another stone at Chet's window. The light turns on and the window opens up. Chet pokes his head out of his window and he spots Joe smiling and waving.

"Joe? What are you doing here in the middle of the night," Chet ask me brother.

"I'll tell you in a second! Frank and I will meet you and Iola in your barn," Joe tells our friend. "Trust me, this is really important."

"Alright. We'll see you guys there in 10 minutes top," Chet says as he closes his window.

Joe smiles and he turns towards me.

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting."

We(Joe) sneak towards their barn.

"Ok Frank! You hide here," Joe tells me as he points at a pile of hay. "We don't want to ruin the surprise."

I roll my eyes at Joe's antics.

"Come on! This is the only time we can surprise them," Joe says.

I glance over at my brother to see that he's using the puppy eyes to get his way. I grunt as Joe gasp.

"What?! No! You can't be invincible from the puppy eyes!"

I hear footsteps coming towards the barn and I sigh. Joe smiles as I hide behind the pile of hay.

"This better be good Joe! I was sleeping," Chet says as he and Iola walk into the barn.

"It is! Trust me," Joe tells them.

"Where's Frank," Iola ask.

"Right here!"

I then poke my head out from the pile of hay.

"Ahhh!"

I hear a thump as Chet falls onto his back. Iola stands there with her mouth open in awe.

"Don't worry! Frank's not going to hurt anyone. Right Frank," Joe says as he turns towards me.

I grunt as I come out from the pile of hay.

"I'm guessing it was Joe's idea for you to hide behind the hay," Iola says as Chet stands back up.

I nod my head as I lay down.

"So Frank was bitten by a werewolf. Did Uncle Dave and the others find the werewolf? We knew they were looking for one, since they asked us to ask you if anything weird has happened on a full moon. Sorry we didn't tell you guys," Chet says.

"It's fine. Anyways, Frank and I thought it would be a good idea that you guys know about the whole thing so that you could help us. You see, they are going to meet with us tomorrow to talk about the whole Wizarding World. They probably won't tell us every single thing about it, so we thought you guys could explain more about it and answer out questions."

"Sure. I'm also guessing you want us to help you guys during the full moons too. It would be hard to hid it from your family," Iola says.

"Yeah. We'll probably tell them, but not right this second," Joe tells them.

"Alright. You should head back to your place. The sun's going to rise in a hour or two. That's when Frank turns back to normal. Call us after the meeting with our Uncle and his co-workers. We'll coming over and explain anything that they didn't tell you," Chet says.

"Ok cool. See you guys later!"

We wave goodbye to Chet and Iola as they head back inside. Joe climbs onto my back and I head towards our house. Well, our life just got more complicated.


	9. Chapter 9

**/Welcome back! I hope you are enjoying the story. What do you think will happen in the coming chapter?**

**Sorry I haven't updated this since last year(haha. You get it? No? For all you future readers this chapter was published on 1/5/20 and the previous chapter was published on 9/5/19). I've been busy.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Frank's POV**

"Joe, wake up. It's 11:05am. Our guest are going to be here soon," I say as I shake my brother's shoulder lightly.

"Five more minutes Frank," Joe groans out as he place his bed covers over his head.

"Joe! Come one! If you don't get up right now, I will be forced to use...my secret weapon."

"Go away~."

"Looks likes I have no choice," I say as I...start to tickle Joe.

"F-Frank," Joe gasp out as he starts to laugh. "S-stop it!"

"Nope. This is what you get for sleeping in," I tell my brother as I continue to tickle him.

Joe tries to push my hands away as he continues to laugh. I soon stop tickling Joe as I look at the clock.

"You have about half an hour to get ready," I tell my brother as I head towards his door.

"Alright. I'll be down in 15 minutes," Joe tells me.

"I'll keep you to that," I tell him as he head towards our shared bathroom to take a quick shower before out guest arrive.

I get some snacks and drinks ready, since the talk could take a while. 14 minutes after I woke Joe up, my brother comes bounding down the stairs.

"You forgot your shirt," I tell Joe as I place the food and drinks on the living room table.

"Shoot! I'll be right back," Joe says as he races up the stairs.

"Don't fall," I call to him.

"I won't!"

I double check to make sure that everything is in order. I suddenly hear a cry of surprise and I turns around in time to see Joe tumble down the stairs.

"See, this is why you don't run around in socks on hardwood," I tell my brother as I walk over to help him up.

"I'm fine Frank," Joe tells me as he shifts so that he's not sprawled out on the floor.

"Let's just make sure," I tell him.

"I promise that I'm fine. I would do a handstand to show you, but I can't do one. Not because I'm hurt or anything but I've never done one to begin with," Joe says as I look at him.

I'm about to say something, when our doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I tell Joe as I stand up and I head towards the front door.

I open the door to see Doug, Mari and David standing there.

"Hey Frank. I know we're a bit early, sorry about that."

"That's alright David. You want to come in?"

"That would be great," David says as I let them in.

"I see that our magical guest are here earlier," Joe states.

"Yup. We can talk in the living room," I say as I close the door behind them.

"Sounds perfect," Mari states as we enter the living room.

We all take a seat around the coffee table, where I placed the drinks and snacks.

"Feel free to help yourself to the water and snacks," I tell them.

"So, let's get started. What exactly do you have to tell us," Joe ask.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

Once everyone was settled in, they start explain the Magical World to us. They explain about the Status of Security and how we can't just tell anyone about the Magical World.

"You can tell your parents and aunt, since they are you family," David reassures us. "You just won't be able to tell your friends."

"Your case is also...unique," Mari says as she folds her hands. "Most muggles don't survive the bite."

"Why's that," Frank ask them.

"It's unknown. It's possible that wizards and witches magic protects them from dying when they are bitten," Doug says as he cross his arms.

"Ok. If that's so, then how did Frank survive," I ask.

"We don't know. We could do a test to see if you guys had any ancestors who had magic. Squibs are known to survive a werewolf bite," David states.

"What would we have to do for the test," Frank ask, wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"We could do it here, but it would be best to do it at the ministry. Since we are on the topic, we should talk about what we should do with you guys for the future," Mari says. "We already know that Greggory is going to be checking up on you guys every once in a while to see how everything is. But there are still a few things we need to discuss."

"Like what," I ask.

"Well, are we going to register Frank as a werewolf. Unlike some systems, our is secure. Actually, out of the Wizarding World, the US is one of the countries that is the best place for magical creatures. I know that the British laws are rather strict," David comments.

"What would happen if Frank is register," I all but demand, wanting to know how it will affect my brother.

"It will have the basic things. Like name, age, gender, place of residence, immediate family, appearance," David explains. "It will also have my name, since I'll be checking up on you guys. It will have the date you were bitten."

"You'll also have a threat level rating. Though, since you're a detective and you have control when you transform, it will be very low," Doug chimes in as he takes a bite of cookie.

"Ok. So, who exactly will see it," Frank ask them.

"The only people who would have access to your file is the head of the department, David and probably Doug and myself," Mari tells us.

"Don't forget that if he gets a job in the Magical World, his employer would be able to see it. Though they are obligated not to tell anyone about his werewolf status," Doug says.

"I'll do it," Frank says as we all look at him. "It sounds like it's well protective and even if it wasn't, I don't plan on getting a job in the Magical World."

"Ok. We can do register you when you want to, plus we can do the test as well," Mari says.

"Now are we going to tell them the semi-bad news," Doug says.

"What bad news," Frank and I ask at the same time.

"It's not really bad news. But Frank will have to attend at least one year in a magical school," David says. "We won't be able to tell you everything and it's something that the Ministry of Magic has in place."

"Ok. What does that mean for us," I ask. "Because if Frank's going to a magical school I'm coming along."

"We thought you would say that. There are only four schools that are able to deal with werewolves. One's in Japan, another is in Russia, the third is in India and the last is in Britain," Mari tells us.

"You don't have to tell us which one you want to attend right this second. Think it over and you can tell us your decision when you come to the Ministry," David assures us.

"Ok. We'll talk it over. Anything else," Frank ask.

"Not at the moment. We covered everything we wanted to. Do you have a day and time when you can come to the Ministry," Mari ask us.

"Well, our parents and aunt are coming home Tuesday, and today is Saturday," I say as Frank and I look at each other.

"Would Monday at 4:30pm be fine," Frank ask.

"Yes. David will pick you two up. We better leave now. It was a pleasure talking to you. We'll see you Monday," Mari says as they stand up.

"Yup. Thanks for coming and telling us about the Magical World," Frank says.

"No problem. If you have any questions, I know Chet and Iola wouldn't mind answering," David says as they stand up.

"See you guys around," Doug says.

With that said, they disappear. I smile as I look at Frank.

"This is going to be awesome!"


End file.
